


A Slice of the (Blueberry) Pie

by Vexatious



Series: Twin Papyrus AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Twin Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Clit Play, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus Twins, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Having a twin is really great… until it isn’t. Papy and Rus are used to sharing everything, but things change when everything includes having sex with their beloved brother, Blue.





	A Slice of the (Blueberry) Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A [Tumblr](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com) request went from last year's To-Do list to this year's (very late) Ta-Done list.

Having a twin came with such glamorous added benefits as doing half of the work (when they worked at all) and double the pranks! Papy and Rus, Carrot and Honey, Stretch and Beanpole, the twin Papyruses from the Underswap universe didn’t really care what other monsters or humans called them as long as they were screaming it in righteous indignation. The twins weren’t always being goof-offs and layabouts though.

When it came to their brother, affectionately known as Blueberry or simply Blue for both his eyelight color and monochromatic fashion choices, they were dead serious. Antagonizing Blue just to see his cheeks puffed out with outrage as he scolded them was an art, and Papy and Rus were shameless Renaissance masters of their diabolical craft.

In fact, Papy and Rus shared every aspect of their lives with charm and good humor… except for one thing- Blue. The twins hid their initial attraction to their brother from everyone, including each other, but when Blue revealed his own crush on both of them, they’d been equally thrilled… until it came to expressing their love for him. Then they had been equally frustrated.

Leaning in for that first celebratory romantic kiss, Papy and Rus’s skulls crashed together, sending them staggering backwards and clutching their faces. Blue felt terrible and clacked teeth with each of them in turn in a chaste skeleton kiss. Rus never forgot that Papy received his kiss first; it became a constant source of contention for them. From that moment on, the identical skeletons dedicated a disproportionate amount of their time attempting to sneak more intimate touches with Blue than their counterpart.

At first Blue enjoyed the attention from their not-exactly-friendly competition. The gestures- a nuzzle here, the placement of a warm hand on the outside of his thigh there- were tender and heartfelt. Blue always made sure to give both of the twins plenty of exclusive opportunities to touch him, and he always distributed his kisses as evenly as possible. He didn’t want the twins to think he favored one over the other because he loved them both dearly.

Things got heated as the three skeletons’ relationship progressed and became more intimate. Papy walked into the kitchen once and discovered Rus with Blue pressed against the wall, rutting an eager erection against their brother’s ass. Blue had the decency to look embarrassed, but Rus gave his twin a victorious smirk. The incident only intensified the twins’ rivalry.

Blue managed to diffuse the twins’ first ever fight, a direct result of the grinding incident, by allowing them to give his naked bones a thorough full-body massage, though if the suddenly tightened and faintly glowing fronts of their cargo shorts were any indication, they enjoyed it as much if not more than he did. Still, Blue was quickly becoming exasperated with their constant squabbling over him, so he suggested a movie night to ease the tension.

Blue and his twin brothers lounged on the couch watching a movie under a big warm blanket. At some point, Papy sneakily pulled Blue into his lap without Rus noticing… or so he thought. Halfway through the movie, Rus scooped Blue up and plopped him down firmly in his own lap. Papy leapt to his feet indignantly.

“what’dja do that for? we were comfortable!”

“it’s my turn to have Blue in my lap. now stop shouting, you’re interrupting the movie.”

“but-”

Blue quickly shushed Papy. If the twins wanted to argue, it would have to wait until after the credits rolled. Papy would not be deterred, however. He slid under the blanket, gently nudged Blue’s legs apart and blew a soft gust of warm breath against their captive brother’s pelvic inlet. Blue’s magic reacted instantly, and a set of perfectly puffy pussy lips manifested inside of the small skeleton’s pajama pants. Papy didn’t even remove the barrier of clothing before he went to work.

The movie played on, forgotten, as Rus frowned down at Papy’s skull between Blue’s legs, but the press of Blue’s round ass on his erection stopped him from intervening. Instead, Rus tossed the blanket aside to watch his twin while he ground his hard, throbbing shaft against their brother’s tantalizing asscheeks. Blue leaned back, legs spread wide to give Papy and Rus full access to his body.

Papy flattened out his tongue and swept it over the cloth outline of Blue’s succulent mound. Blue gasped harshly in pleasure, encouraging both of his brothers to redouble their efforts. Papy pressed his face hard against the fabric covering their brother’s pussy, lapping and suckling until his saliva and Blue’s juices soaked through the material. His nasal ridge rubbed roughly against Blue’s tender folds, and the small skeleton moaned and mewled for more.

“fuck, get his pants off, Papy,” instructed Rus, lifting Blue up and off of his lap so that Papy could catch the waistband of Blue’s pajama bottoms and pull them off, leaving them in a thoughtless heap on the living room floor alongside the discarded blanket. Blue didn’t protest the inelegant handling or the mess; he was too preoccupied by his brothers’ actions to be fastidious.

One of Rus’s hands slipped down to part Blue’s slick pussy lips and put his fluttering entrance on display for his twin, who knelt on the floor, eyes locked on his target. Papy licked his teeth and plunged back in to taste more of their exposed brother’s sweet and tangy arousal, this time with no barrier to impede him.

While Papy lapped at Blue’s entrance, Rus slowly stroked Blue’s clit with practiced fingers. The twins knew how to pleasure their brother down to the amount of speed and pressure necessary to bring him close to orgasm without pushing him over.  Papy’s long, nimble tongue darted in and out of Blue’s pussy, curling and sucking to reach every bit of him, and Rus’s fingers danced around his swollen clit in agonizingly slow circles.

“MORE… MORE… DON’T STOP,” begged Blue, clutching double fistfuls of khaki fabric and panting with his tongue lolling out. The plump lips of his pussy muffled his brother’s hungry moans, and he could feel Rus’s aching erection sandwiched between his own flushed ectoflesh and Rus’s pelvis. Blue loved it when the twins put their differences aside and worked together, but he wished they would stop teasing him.

Since Papy’s hands were busy keeping their brother’s legs spread wide and elevated, and Blue’s hands clawed at the fabric of the other twin’s pants, Rus took the liberty of adding to the stimulation by gently and deliberately running his phalanges across the undersides of Blue’s sensitive ribs from their origins at his spine to their connections to his sternum. Blue trembled in Rus’s arms, overwhelmed by the shockwaves of pleasure shooting through his bones.

“mmm, Blue, you’re a blushing mess. just look at you,” Rus purred, tilting their brother’s skull back so that he could lick up the bit of drool that had escaped the corner of Blue’s mouth. Rus’s thumb continued to firmly stroke Blue’s clit, but one of his fingers snuck down to join his twin’s tongue in the silky heat of Blue’s pussy.

The tongue and finger drove rhythmically in and out of Blue’s eager, palpitating magic in perfect sync, and soon Rus added a second finger, filling and stretching Blue’s tight walls. Papy wiggled his tongue enticingly deep within Blue’s pussy, and their brother screamed their names over and over again as he bucked into them.

The twins locked eyelights and in silent agreement, gradually decreased their movements until Blue squirmed, seeking the elusive pleasure of their combined attention. He whimpered when Papy’s mouth withdrew from his dribbling entrance only to moan, husky and low, when Papy’s mouth pressed against his own. Blue opened his mouth, and their tongues touched, rubbing together and allowing Blue to taste his own juices.

“don’t forget to share,” said Rus, tipping Blue’s chin away from his twin and capturing a rough and passionate kiss of his own. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Blue’s mouth in time with the languorous movement of his fingers in the smaller skeleton’s pussy. Papy ran the tip of a phalange down Blue’s sternum as his twin took his secondhand taste of their brother’s arousal.

Pressure built low in Blue’s pelvis, but Rus’s thumb also stilled on his clit. His brothers kept him on the precipice of release, not allowing him to orgasm so soon. Their teasing was exquisite torture. Blue couldn’t decide whether he should scream in frustration or anticipation, so he settled for the kind of arousing groans that the twins were so susceptible to.

The twins’ tongues abandoned Blue’s mouth for more erotic pastures. Papy kissed and licked his way back down Blue’s body, showing special care to the erogenous undersides of Blue’s ribs, and Rus trailed his own kisses and nips across Blue’s jawline to the back of his neck. A shiver of pure bliss shot up Blue’s spine at the sensation of Rus’s tongue probing his disks and his teeth scraping each vertebra.

Papy closed in on his original location, and the anticipation of his brother’s slippery tongue dipping back into his greedy cunt drove Blue wild. Why were the twins dragging this out so long?

“PAPY! RUS!” cried Blue, barely able to form coherent thoughts much less proper sentences. “I CAN’T… MWEH… I NEED… MWEH… PLEASE LET ME CUM!”

“all you had to do was ask.” Papy leveled a smoldering, half-lidded gaze at Blue, whose eyelights were hazy blue hearts rolled back in his sockets. Rus smiled devilishly at his twin over their brother’s shoulder and nodded.

Rus scissored his fingers, opening Blue’s pussy up to receive Papy’s delving tongue, which plunged into the enfolding wetness hard and fast. Papy dragged his tongue against Blue’s sensitive inner walls, moving in and out with rapid strokes to keep up with Rus’s furiously pumping fingers. Papy hummed and moaned, causing Blue’s pussy to vibrate, but it was Rus’s expert handling of his clit that made Blue lose control.

Pressing Blue’s clit firmly, Rus began to stroke it again, increasing the pace as Blue babbled their names alongside incomprehensible pleas. Their brother’s pussy tensed suddenly, clamping down on the tongue and fingers inside of it for a long suspenseful moment. Blue’s hands flew up, grasping at the back of Papy’s skull and forcefully burying his face deeper into the slick folds.

Blue came so hard he thought he might faint. His sockets closed as the orgasm wracked his body. Warm fluid gushed freely from his pussy right into Papy’s waiting mouth, and the orally fixated twin drank as much of it as he could, gulping noisily and questing with his tongue to coax every last drop out of the beautiful blue pussy.  The juice Papy missed dripped down to stain Rus’s shorts and the couch upholstery. Blue would demand that the twins clean up after themselves, and they’d find a way to avoid it.

Rus and Papy weren’t done with their brother either. Both of them sported glowing orange erections that screamed to spread their seed on and in Blue’s tantalizing ectobody. Rus tipped Blue forward, and Papy guided him onto his hands and knees on the living room floor. Their brother gazed up at them with lust-filled heart-shaped eyelights. His ass wiggled invitingly at one twin while his mouth opened and his tongue protruded, craving a seductive snack from the other. The twins dropped their shorts simultaneously, palming their cocks and claiming their portions of the canvas to paint with their hot loads.

“i want his mouth and face,” groaned Papy as he squeezed his cock and jerked it up and down with practiced efficiency.

“good because i’m taking this fine ass,” replied Rus on a ragged breath, giving the ass in question a gentle slap. Pre-cum already oozed from the tip of his cock, running down the shaft and partially coating his hand.

“PAPY! RUS!” Blue mewled, intoxicated by the continued sexual stimulation of watching his brothers jack off desperately just to see their magic splashed across his ivory bones, overflowing from his open mouth, and sliding thickly down his ass.

“oh fuck, Blue, oh fuck,” the twins babbled, positioning themselves carefully. Both of their twitching cocks tensed, ready to spill ropes of sticky cum all over their brother. Papy stroked Blue’s face, and Rus massaged one of his asscheeks in anticipation of their lewd gift.

“W-WAIT!”

The two skeletons froze mid-stroke, gritting their teeth against their almost painful need to reach their own releases.

“what is it, Blue?”

“are you alright?”

Blue blushed furiously with the guilt of postponing his brothers’ orgasms, but he had a request that he hoped they wouldn’t deny. “I… I DON’T WANT YOU TO CUM ON ME…” The twins started to tuck their aching cocks back underneath the waistbands of their shorts. “… I WANT YOU TO… TO FUCK ME!” Two identical jaws dropped. Sure their brother knew the F-word, but he never used it… and he had never asked them for actual sex before.

“how are we-?”

“-take turns maybe?”

Blue interrupted their mumbled discussion with a single word: “TOGETHER!”

It killed the twins to object, but they refused to risk injuring their brother for their own gratification.

“bro, you can’t take both of our cocks…”

“you’d get hurt…” The twins were sincere, apologetic, and more than a little bit disappointed themselves. Blue sighed in aggravation.

“FINE, I GUESS I’LL JUST HAVE TO PROVE TO BOTH OF YOU HOW CAPABLE I REALLY AM!”

Blue surged forward on his hands and knees, brushing his cheekbone along the underside of Papy’s partially-exposed shaft; it didn’t take much convincing for the twins to push their clothing aside once more. One of Blue’s hands reached back to spread his already stretched out pussy wide, inviting Rus to penetrate him. Meanwhile, his brightly-colored tongue swirled around the tip of Papy’s cock and dabbed at his urethra, drawing out more precum onto his mouth and chin like glistening saliva.

Rus rubbed the head of his cock on Blue’s swollen clit, then lined himself up with the beckoning pussy that already dripped with Blue’s orgasm from moments before. Rus took his time, splitting their brother’s cunt inch by inch with a slight buck of his hips at the very end to hilt himself.

Blue’s mouth fell open to scream Rus’s name only to be crammed full of Papy’s throbbing shaft all of the way down his summoned throat. Papy didn’t want to hear Blue moaning his twin’s name; he only wanted to hear the dulcet melody of their brother desperately moaning around his thick cock.

Papy scraped his phalanges against their brother’s skull, holding Blue securely in place as he began to thrust. Blue’s tongue dragged along his length, and the smaller skeleton clung to his femurs with both hands to brace himself as Rus picked up his twin’s rhythm. The wet slurping and whorish moans escaping around Papy’s cock echoed the slapping and squelching of Rus pounding Blue’s pussy mercilessly.

Tears gathered at the corners of Blue’s sockets as his brothers destroyed him from both ends. They had him spitroasted, and neither of them wanted to finish first and leave their brother alone with the other twin. The motion of Blue’s tongue and the sensation of each breathless mewl vibrating through his cock had Papy at the precipice of orgasm in no time, but the sight of Rus hammering away at Blue from behind gave him the strength to hold back a little longer.

The twins locked eyelights. Rus increased the speed and force of his thrusts, shoving their brother forward onto his twin’s engorged cock. Blue was sucking him so hard, taking him so deeply. Papy knew he couldn’t last unless he played dirty, so he changed the angle of his hips, pressing the front of Blue’s body down so that his back arched and his ass stuck up high in the air.

The new angle intensified the pleasure for both Blue and Rus every time the tip of Rus’s cock slammed into Blue’s G-spot. Blue’s pussy walls were almost unbearably sensitive, and they tightened as the small skeleton neared his second orgasm of the night. Despite his best efforts, Papy lost his battle for control of his orgasm first out of three skeleton brothers.

Blue screamed at the exact same moment that Papy came down his throat. Blue coughed, but he used one of his hands to hold Papy’s cock in place so that none of the copious load would spill out as he swallowed over and over, milking every drop from Papy’s cock. Blue could barely handle it all, especially with another orgasm ripping through him, causing his entire frame to tense and jerk.

When Rus felt Blue’s sweet cunt clamp down on his cock, he nearly fainted with the relief of pouring out his hot cum inside of him. Gripping Blue’s hips, Rus actually lifted their brother into an upright position on his cock so that Papy could watch the glowing orange load swirling and causing a small bulge in the pale blue magic.

Papy entwined his fingers with Blue’s and kissed their brother’s mouth, tasting his own essence on his brother’s tongue this time and helping the spent skeleton that he and his twin had fucked senseless to clean the remnants of the blowjob from his face. Rus finally withdrew from Blue’s pulsing pussy, and the gaping hole spilled cum and fluids onto both his lap and the carpet. Rus tenderly touched Blue’s stomach, which still held a bit of an orange glow.

Dirty clothing lay abandoned on the living floor, strewn haphazardly on the stairs, and left heaped next to the hamper. Papy carried their exhausted brother’s limp body, held tightly to his ribcage, up the stairs to their bathroom where Rus ran them a bath in their oversized bathtub.

“toss in a lavender and vanilla bath bomb,” suggested Papy, stepping into the steaming water without setting their brother down. Rus joined them, tossing the bath bomb into the water before sinking into the relaxing warmth. The scent and steam permeated the bathroom, silent except for the small splashes of water as the three skeleton settled in to soak.

With his ectobody dismissed, Blue allowed the twins to scrub away all evidence of their sexual exploits. Of course, the larger skeletons became distracted rather quickly as their fingertips traced Blue’s sacral foramina and stroked his coccyx. Blue shivered deliciously as they touched him, but his next words stilled their busy hands.

“GUESS I DID PRETTY WELL FOR MY FIRST TIME,” Blue boasted in a sex-drunk murmur.

“ _first time?_ ” the twins squawked in unison. It never occurred to Papy and Rus that Blue could be a virgin. There had been plenty of time during his adulthood before they became a threesome in which he might have dated or had sex with other monsters or humans. They never even thought to ask out of respect for their brother’s privacy.

“YEAH,” admitted Blue, sinking down into the perfumed water to hide his embarrassment at his own inexperience. “I WANTED IT TO BE WITH BOTH OF YOU, AND I WANTED IT TO BE SPECIAL.”

“aww, Blue, it was better than special. it was  _sans_ ational,” joked Rus.

“I WANTED YOU TO SHARE IT,” pouted Blue.

“yea, Rus,” growled Papy, “you shoulda shared our bro’s puss instead of hogging his virginity for yourself.” Papy splashed water into Rus’s face in a less than playful manner.

Rus lunged forward, dunking his twin under the bath bomb clouded water. “you got his first kiss. it was my turn!”

Papy yanked Rus’s femurs, pulling him under as well. When they both surfaced, they immediately began to splash each other. “there’s a huge difference between kissing him and fucking him,” shouted Papy as the contents of the bathtub cascaded over the sides in waves to flood the bathroom floor.

Blue climbed out of the tub to avoid the being clobbered by flailing limbs. He stood in the middle of the bathroom, ankle deep in a lavender- and vanilla-scented puddle and started to cry tears of outrage. How dare they? “STOP FIGHTING,” wailed Blue. “IT WAS MY FIRST TIME, AND YOU’RE RUINING IT!” The sight of tears streaming down Blue’s precious cheeks made the twins instantly contrite. The last thing they wanted was to taint Blue’s first experience of sex with their unbridled jealousy.

The two lanky skeletons hopped out of the bathtub, babbling apologies, praise, and reassurances that everything about the moment had been perfect, magical, orgasmic even!

In an unspoken agreement, Papy toweled their brother dry, making sure to pat the luxurious towels they owned into every nook and cranny of Blue’s body, especially the nooks and crannies around his pelvis. Blue couldn’t hold back a breathy gasp, and Rus flinched, but tried to ignore it as he tossed towels onto the floor to sop up the fallout from the bathtub battle induced tsunami.

In the interest of fairness, Rus prepared to swallow, though instead of the sweet, salty flavor of his lover’s orgasm, he only tasted the tepid bitterness of pride, allowing Papy to carry a content and sleepy Blue into his bedroom without saying a word.

Papy cradled their brother in his arms as he wiggled them both under the covers, with Blue as the little spoon tucked tightly against him. Rus watched from the doorway as his twin shot him a challenging glare across the room, foolishly assuming that there wasn’t enough room left in Blue’s bed for Rus to join them.

“hey, don’t start the aftercare party without me,” teased Rus. Papy narrowed his sockets in suspicion. Rus’s apologetic indulgence had lasted less than a minute.

Rus managed to squeeze into the narrow gap between the wall and their lightly dozing brother. He wedged himself thoroughly underneath Blue so that even though Papy got to be the big spoon, Blue was lying almost entirely on top of Rus. Blue’s arms found their way around Rus, and he nestled down between the twins contentedly, completely oblivious to the tension thickening the air above him.

As he settled more deeply into sleep, Blue mumbled, almost to himself: “Now that I’ve had sex, my heat cycles should start soon. I can’t wait to spend them with you two.”

The words haunted the twins and kept them awake that night and many more as each of them plotted to monopolize Blue’s first heat for himself. Sharing simply wasn’t an option.

The fierce competition over Blue’s upcoming heats spilled over into the twins’ daily lives, disrupting their usual easygoing rapport. Battle lines were drawn over even the smallest perceived slight, and neither twin would accept his fair share any longer. Couches were hogged. Accusations of honey theft flew fast and thick, and a spider cider drinking competition at Muffet’s ended up getting Papy and Rus banned from the establishment for a week.

Though Papy and Rus’s rivalry spiraled further and further out of control, they forced smiles and pleasantries around their brother. Each skeleton wanted to make his very best impression on Blue or risk irritating him and missing out on his first heat. With gritted teeth and thinly veiled animosity, they passed the days until the fateful day of Blue’s first monster heat cycle dawned.

* * *

A trickle of irresistible pheromone scent wafted up the stairs to dance around the twin skeletons’ nasal cavities. Both of them shot upright in their beds, the beds they had so painstakingly fought over the previous night. Papy had been allotted the top bunk, much to his dismay. Instead of the luxury of rolling out of bed, he had to either teleport or climb down the attached ladder at the end of the bed. Needless to say, Rus made it to their bedroom door first with Papy fast on his heels.

Following their noses like skeletal cereal mascots, the twins clambered down the stairs noisily, shoving and jostling as they went. Blue’s intoxicating scent led them into the kitchen where he sat at the kitchen table, spinning a fork in his hand over a steaming plate of pancakes, that oozed thick syrup and glistened with hot, melted butter. Blue skewered a bite and lifted it to his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to lap at the dripping mouthful.

Blue stood out from his surroundings in sharp focus for his twin brothers. They couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop sniffing. Did his bones look extra smooth and white today? Had he always been so radiant? The twins had trouble concentrating on gathering their own breakfasts with the most tantalizing morsel in the room sitting right in front of them in all of his mouth-watering glory.

“pass the milk,” Rus asked distractedly, watching Blue wipe a crumb of pancake from the corner of his mouth. He poured cereal directly onto the table, missing his bowl completely.

“it wouldn’t be fair if you had the milk  _and_  the cereal,” retorted Papy, pouring orange juice into an empty bowl.

“it shouldn’t be a big deal seeing as  _you_  had the milk  _first_.” snapped Rus.

“a sip of milk isn’t the same as eating the whole damn breakfast!” Papy splashed his bowl of orange juice into his twin’s face. Rus responded by lobbing the box of cereal at him. Blue rescued his pancakes before they too went flying across the kitchen. Setting them on the countertop, out of reach of the twins, he turned and slammed both of his fists on the table.

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” Blue bellowed, silencing both of his brothers. “I’M GOING OUT TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES AND GET SOME FRESH AIR, AND WHEN I GET BACK THIS HAD BETTER BE RESOLVED BECAUSE THIS HEAT IS DRIVING ME INSANE WITH LUST AND I. WILL. BE. SATISFIED. UNDERSTOOD?”

The twins nodded, dumbfounded, as Blue grabbed his breakfast and swept imperiously out the door, leaving the food fight detritus behind him. They continued to stare after their brother in shocked silence for a long moment before locking eyelights.

Papy and Rus had already tried and failed to compromise. They’d bickered and quarreled through every possibility, rejecting one idea after another. They would not alternate each heat cycle. They would not tag team their brother. There could only be one.

“you know there’s only one way to solve this,” said Papy, wisps of orange magic drifting like orange smoke from his left eyelight.

“great minds think alike.” Rus unleashed his pair of gaster blaster attacks on his supposedly unsuspecting twin, who teleported away in the nick of time. The crossed beams landed directly on the back of the couch, searing the fabric and filling the living room with smoke.

“too bad i’m two steps ahead of you.” Papy launched a barrage of bone attacks. Rus barely dodged them, and they lodged in the ceiling.

The twins leapt apart, and as the smoke cleared from the center of the room, it revealed their lanky, panting frames with arms upraised in mirror images of each other as they simultaneously activated their special attacks, turning each other’s SOULs blue.

Unable to move, the pair of monsters struggled in vain to break the magical binds by determination and horniness alone. Unfortunately, their strength was not only perfectly matched but equally as subpar as their stamina.

Blue burst through the door to discover the wreckage of the living room he’d meticulously cleaned only yesterday. Some type of explosion had obliterated their couch, and the ceiling bristled with firmly embedded bone attacks. The twins themselves laid in a heap on the overturned coffee table, fast asleep and snoring.

With a disgruntled cry, Blue abandoned all thoughts of a perfect heat-driven threeway. He needed sex now, and honestly, the twins didn’t deserve any rewards for their destructive behavior. Blue would have to handle it himself, just as he had done for his other urges during the years he’d waited for his two brothers to reciprocate his love for them.

Clamping his legs together against his throbbing need, Blue crept upstairs to his own room. After only a few seconds of searching, he found the box he’d hidden away after his relationship with the twins had started. He never thought he’d need his treasured sex toys again, but now he was grateful he’d kept them as momentos. The pair of orange dildos didn’t really do his brothers justice, but the sizes were accurate. Blue set them aside as he gathered a few other supplies, impatient to get to work and relieve the torment of his heat.

Alphys had taught Blue that he could never be too prepared for any situation, and the short skeleton took her lesson to heart in every aspect of his life, including masturbation. Though his bones burned incessantly and his magic twitched with desperation, Blue forced himself to go slowly.

Setting the vibrator to low, Blue closed his eyes and let it glide over his painfully sensitive clit. His toes curled as his first orgasm tore through him from only that modest touch. He withdrew the toy, riding out the waves of pleasure, but his body demanded more stimulation.

Blue allowed his imagination to run wild, swirling the vibrator around his clit with one hand and letting the other hand drift lower to brush his soaking slit. He almost came again just thinking about the way Rus liked to go down on him, slow and sweet, paying special attention to his clit. Rus preferred clit play and sensual touching, using finesse to make Blue scream and writhe. Blue imagined Rus sucking at his clit, prodding it with his tongue and slowing making circles faster and faster until…

Blue’s back arched, and his hips bucked against the empty air as he squirted. Blue never stopped moving though, letting his mind wander to Papy as he slid two fingers into his eager cunt and curled them against his shuddering walls. Papy favored the direct route, stuffing Blue with his fingers or tongue and slamming into him until Blue became a mewling mess at his mouth or hands.

Another phalange joined the first two in Blue’s tight little pussy, but no matter how hard and fast he fingered himself, he wanted more, more, more. Fingers weren’t enough to fill him, to break him the way he so desperately ached to be broken. Even the vibrator wasn’t helping. Blue tossed it aside and grabbed the two identical orange dildos. They represented everything he’d always wished for with Papy and Rus.

Blue stroked the two stand-in cocks, using his own juices to lubricate them. He deepthroated one, pounding it into his throat exactly the way he liked it while he rode the other to help open up his pussy. He’d be ready soon.

* * *

The little red light on the camcorder winked reassuringly at the sexually exhausted skeleton in front of it. Blue had lost count of his orgasms, but he hoped the sight of him, spattered and stained with his own fluids with two thick and somehow familiar dildos buried to their bases in his utterly wrecked pussy and causing a very clear bulge low in his abdomen would be enough to convince them to cooperate in the future.


End file.
